Not Who They Seem Revised
by sparkling-cider
Summary: Not good at summaries....Just read to find out....Please....Please read and review also.


Disclaimer- The show Sailor Moon is not mine.  
  
Author Notes- This is my first fic, and I hope u guys like.  
  
  
  
Not Who They Seem  
  
  
  
  
By:  
Sparkling-cider  
  
Chapter 1- Other Third  
  
  
At the Gates of Time, Sailor Pluto stood dressed in her purple senshi fuku, and leaning down on her staff. Her dark hair cascaded down her lean body, as her crimson eyes seemed to be staring into space.   
  
But in her mind she saw something else. The scene was dark. The room was illuminated by four crystal cases made out of ice, each having a different color glow. Each case looked to be about 10 feet long and 5 feet wide. Her mind traveled to one crystal case, which seemed to be giving out a reddish glow from inside. Ever so slowly, a long crack formed from the top to the bottom.  
  
It is time. She thought, as she closed her eyes and disappeared into thin air.  
  
  
Pluto now stood in the dark room, staring intently at the four crystal cases in front of her. And she waited.  
  
"Craaaaaaack," came the sound from the one of the cases. Pluto winced from the loud sound, but did not move. Her eyes followed to a man floating in air. Short blond cropped hair surrounded his face, his eyes closed. His body had muscles in all the right places, and him as a whole was handsome. The man landed on the cold ground, and opened his eyes.   
  
As his visions cleared, the man saw the sailor senshi standing in the corner in the shadows. He narrowed his eyes and recognized her.  
  
"Pluto what's going on ....." he started.  
  
"Craaaaaack," came the sound again, this time coming from the case with the greenish glow.  
  
Both the man and the woman watched the new person, who was floating in the air. Brown hair cascaded down to his shoulder blades and chest. His eyes, like the man before him, were closed. His body was a bit more muscular than the other man, and he also was very handsome. Soon he landed on the floor and his eyes opened. As the blurriness faded, two figures came into view. He soon came into recognition, and stood there waiting.  
  
"Craaaaaack........Craaaaaack," the sound came from the two last remaining cases. The first one had a bluish glow, and the other one had a yellowish glow. Now all was darkness. Pluto took a torch and lit it.  
  
Two figures now floated in the air. Long strawberry blond hair tied in a messy ponytail covered the first man's face. Long platinum hair reached down the second man's mid-back. The second man was the most muscular of all of them. The first man was the leanest with just enough muscles. Both men were also very handsome. Like the two before them, both the men's eyes were closed. After they landed on the floor two pairs of eyes quickly opened.  
  
They saw three people in front of them. Two men and one woman, who they immediately recognized.   
  
"Pluto, what's the meaning of this?" the silver haired man said.  
  
"Just like Kunzite said, Pluto, what's going on here?" the short blonde haired man said.  
  
"Kunzite, Jadeite, all of you will know what's going on in 5,4,3,2,.." Pluto said.  
  
All of sudden all the men fell to their knees. Each of them clutching theirs heads in pain. Their minds had been flooded with memories. They had memories of laughing, fighting, protecting, and falling in love. They had the memory of Beryl capturing their souls and inputting them into evil clones. Tears ran down their cheeks, as the memory of their evil clone killing their loved ones. They screamed in agony as they saw a knife buried in each love ones' chest. Tears stilled rolled down, as they watched the new images of fighting the sailor senshi, and watching them get hurt. The memories soon subsided as the very last one was of their evil clones dying.   
  
"I remember now," the strawberry blonde said, while wiping off his tears.  
  
"Yes Zoicite, we all do," the brown haired man responded, tears still gushing out of the death of his loved one.   
  
"They are still alive," the quite Pluto said as she watched the men cry. All the emotion. She wanted to cry with them, but she did not.  
  
They all stood up from where they had fallen, wanting to hear more.  
  
"Do you remember of your other third," she began. They all nodded, the sudden realization coming to them. Each of them had hearts that are divided into thirds, one belonging to their love, the other belonging to them, and the last belonging to their other third. Their mind were again flooded with memories, this time of their other third.(A.N. I know it doesn't make sense, but work with me.)  
  
"Furuhata Motoki."  
  
"Urawa Ryo."  
  
"Ken Shinozaki." Nephrite said (A.N. I didn't know his last name).   
  
"Kumada Yuuchiro"  
  
Each man said as they came to know who their other third is. Pluto only nodded.   
  
"You all must join your other third," Pluto said.  
  
It was the men's turn to nod at this one. Pluto took her staff and moved it to and fro. The room was dark and silent again. No traces of anybody ever being there. And this time no glow of any kind was there to light the room.  
  
  
A.N.I hope you guys like it. If the story doesn't make sense, it will in the next chapter. Tell me if you guys want a next chapter out soon. 


End file.
